The invention relates to x-ray developing machines. More specifically, the invention relates to the cleaning of x-ray developing machines.
X-ray developing machines are widely used in dental offices. An x-ray developing machine can develop as many as eight film chips simultaneously and quickly, typically in about four to six minutes. Such speed allows a dentist to provide a quick diagnosis and immediate care to a patient. Additionally, the x-ray developing machine take up little office space. A space as small as a closet can be used as a darkroom for developing the film chips.
FIG. 1 shows an x-ray developing machine 10 that is commonly used in dental offices for developing film chips. The x-ray developing machine 10 includes a transport unit 12 having inner and outer walls 14 and 16 that provide a curved path for the film chips to travel. One or more film chips are inserted through an entrance passageway 18 and into the transport unit 12. Each film chip is moved along the path by a combination of gravity (during downward travel) and transfer drives 20 (during upward travel). During its travel along the path, the film chip is immersed in a first tank 22 filled with developer solution, a second tank 24 filled with a fixing solution, and a third tank 26 filled with a rinsing solution. After leaving the transport unit 12, the film chip enters a drying compartment 28 and passes through a series of rollers 30. Exiting the x-ray developing machine 10 is fully developed film.
FIG. 2 shows V-grooves 32 in the walls 14 and 16 of the transport unit 12. A function of the V-grooves 32 is to guide the film chips along the path, yet to minimize contact with the walls 14 and 16 so as not to damage the emulsion on the surfaces of the film chips.
However, with each film chip that passes through the transport unit 12, residue from solution accumulates in the V-grooves 32. The residue can cause the film chips to become jammed in the transport unit 12 or hop off the path and fall into one of the tanks 22, 24 or 26. If a film chip becomes jammed or falls off the path, it will become crumbled, overdeveloped or otherwise ruined. Consequently, x-rays will have to be retaken at great expense to the patient, who will be exposed to additional radiation, and to the dentist or x-ray technician, who will have time taken away from his or her routine. To avoid these problems, the transport unit 12 is cleaned of the accumulated residue on a daily basis.
Cleaning the transport unit 12 can be messy and cumbersome. The transport unit 12 is removed from its housing and held over the tanks 22, 24 and 26 for a few seconds in order to allow excess solution to be drained. Care must be taken not to splash the solution; otherwise chemistry contamination might result. Additionally, the solution might drip on the floor or clothing, the latter of which would be stained permanently. After being drained, the transport unit 12 is placed on a service tray and carried over to a large sink. The transport unit 12 is rinsed in warm soapy water and hand-brushed to remove the dried residue. Once dried, the transport unit 12 is reinstalled in the housing of the x-ray developing machine 10.
There is a need for a less cumbersome, less messy way of removing residue from the transport unit 12 of an x-ray developing machine.